narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Emiri Uchiha
| image = | birthdate = October 31st | age = 10-11 (Part I) 14-15 (Part II) 17 (The Last) 27 (Boruto) | gender = Female | height = 133 cm (Part I) 150 cm (Part II) 164 cm (The Last) 170 cm (Boruto) | weight = 29 kg (Part I) 42 kg (Part II) 56 kg (The Last) 58 kg (Boruto) | blood type = O | hometown = Takigakure | homecountry = Land of Waterfalls | affiliation = Takigakure | occupation = Headdress of the Uchiha Clan | team = Team Abura (Temporarily) | partner = TBA | family = Fūsha Uchiha (Grandmother) Yato Uchiha (Grandfather) Abura Uchiha (Grandaunt) Nagisa Uchiha (Father) Yuri Uchiha (Mother) Seika Uchiha (Sister) Shinobu Abura (First cousin once removed) Chiaki Abura (First cousin-in-law once removed) Shigure Abura (Second cousin) Shizuka Abura (Second cousin) Takumi Suigyoku (Second cousin-in-law) (Unofficial husband) | rank = Part I: Interlude: Part II: | classification = | reg = 204290 | academy = 8 | chunin = 12 | jonin = 15 | kekkei = Mangekyō Sharingan Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Phoenix Release | nature = Fire Release (Affinity) Lightning Release | jutsu = Blaze Release Chakra Mode Chidori Tantō Flame Clone Technique Phoenix Release Aura Mode Phoenix Release Chakra Mode Phoenix Release: Dragon Fire Technique Phoenix Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique Phoenix Release: Nova Ascension Phoenix Release: Omnipotent Expansion Technique Phoenix Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique Phoenix Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Nail Crimson Phoenix Release: Purifying Hell Flames Technique Phoenix Release: Silver Holy Lance | weapons = Hikari no Yoru Mafutsu }} is a of Takigakure and a member of the . As since she lived in a different village, she survived the . She is a member of Team Abura and was given the moniker, . Her sheer skill and ferocity at the usage of her during the earned her a second moniker, . During the , she became a powerful and well-respected kunoichi throughout the Ninja World. She is secretly the unofficial headdress of the Uchiha Clan as she is the concubine of . Background Emiri was born in the same year as Shigure, just days earlier. She is the eldest grandchild of Fūsha Uchiha and is related to Shigure through their respective grandmothers (Shigure is patrilineal, Emiri is matrilineal). Emiri lived a rather peaceful life but since she was a prodigy, she underwent much training. She had mastered the at five years of age and she was entered into the Academy. Even if she was a prodigy, Emiri insisted on staying in the Academy for three years, absorbing any and all knowledge she might have missed her first time through. Another reason why she asked to be held back was that she wanted to be on the same team as her cousin. Eventually, this came to pass and Team Abura was formed. Its three members are Shigure, Emiri, and Takumi Suigyoku, an extremely talented team. Together, they cleared a plethora of missions before Abura Uchiha recommended them for the Chūnin Exams. Personality Emiri originally had a very amicable personality. This, however, changed when she awakened the Sharingan due to rejection of her love to Takumi Suigyoku. After that incident, Emiri gained a sadistic personality. She loves to look down on people and purposely cause them pain. This was one of the main reasons why she was feared as Emiri of the Demon Eye during the Exams. Even after defeating several genin, she continued to torture them through the usage of her . Her sadistic attitude pulls Sasuke the wrong way as since she too much reminds him of his older brother, . Emiri is extremely competitive and wholly accepted Sasuke's challenge after the latter told that he wanted to fight with him. Emiri eventually grows out of her sadist persona although if the opportunity is presented to her she wouldn't be able to hold back. She is in love with Sasuke but not to the extent of Shigure's affection towards Naruto. It is why she can remain calm when Sasuke wed Sakura. Although she is a bona fide Uchiha, Sasuke had decided to not officially marry her even when insisted upon from Naruto and Kakashi. Emiri would forever remain the second wife. Appearance Like Shigure, Emiri is a girl of small stature. She has calf-length rosy pink hair, partially done up into two pigtails by black hairpieces that resemble bat wings. The black headdress is connected by a black headband, and she also has two small hairclips that resemble horns. She has large, sharp, slightly slanted eyes that are red even with her Sharingan deactivated along with fangs (she greatly resembles a vampire which is another reason for her Demon Eye moniker). She wears a short black, frilly style dress with a layer of white ruffles over black ruffles of the skirt. The top has a raindrop shape opening between her breasts, and the straps of the top cross before reaching her neck on either side. The top has an open back with two x-shaped crossing stitches tightening it at her waist. A strip of pink goes down either side at the front of her top and ends at bows above her ruffles. Five golden buttons are distributed evenly going down the top on either side between the pink strips. She has a white collar of lace parted in the center of her neck that reaches over her collarbones. It is bound by a pink ribbon with a large bow on the right side of her neck. It has a golden oval decoration in the center and a pair of ribbons trailing from it that reach her hips. She wears detached, loose black sleeves that are puffed up under her shoulders run past her hands, becoming wider toward the end. It has two gold buttons at the cuff. A black ribbon is tied into a bow at the top outermost sides of these sleeves, and its tails reach the length of the sleeves. White lace frills decorate the tops of the sleeves, and longer white frills hang out under the sleeves. The white also peeks out in a slit at the puffy part of the sleeves under either ribbon.Under these sleeves, she wears a pair of black gloves that are tighter against her skin and reach her knuckles. Each one has a pair of pink stripes running down from her knuckles to the end of the glove. They can only be seen when the loose sleeves over them are slid back. Abilities Emiri has natural talent as she is wholly part of the Uchiha Clan. She has blood ties to through her grandmother. Because of this, natural talent flows through her veins, taking the phrase "only blood can tell" literally. Chakra and Physical Prowess Due to being an Uchiha, Emiri has naturally high chakra reserves. She is a user of which slows her down. Her chakra was considered extremely potent by Sasuke when bumped into Team Abura in the Forest of Death. Sasuke even stated (to the ) that Emiri's chakra reminds him of his own when he uses the first stage of his . Unlike Shigure, Emiri was born with both excellent chakra and excellent stamina. This makes her usage of Chakra Enhanced Strength more deadly. Her skill at delicate chakra control caught the eye of who took both Emiri and as pupils. Emiri's control proved to be better than Sakura's and her extra chakra reserves allowed her to achieve the , just in time for the joint Chūnin Exams in the . Ninjutsu Emiri is on par with Shigure's ninjutsu prowess. She has shown to be able to ace every single test she had taken but personal preference held her back. Bukijutsu Emiri learned to use knives, specifically, the Hikari no Yoru, a pair of tantō and one of the Treasured Tools of Nature's Omniscience. She specializes in close quarters but she can fight from afar if needed. She takes advantage of Hikari's ability to reappear in her hand whenever she throws it repeatedly. She uses Phoenix Release through her knives, an application similar to 's . Nature Transformation As an Uchiha, Emiri's natural affinity is to fire. She was able to perform her clan's at the age of five. This feat gave her much praise from the Uchiha clan. By the age of eight, she learned how to use the Lightning Release. During the Chūnin Exams, her skill caught the attention of who taught her the Chidori (this was before the Second Round whereas Sasuke was taught him after the second round). Emiri would then learn to channel her Chidori into her tantō, creating the Chidori Tantō in which she used in the preliminary elimination round held at the end of Second Round. Dōjutsu Sharingan Emiri awakened the Sharingan at age 8 when her infatuation towards Takumi was rejected. Love immediately changed into hate and her already crimson eye gained one tomoe. As with all Sharingan users, Emiri has the ability to acutely perceive movement that would normally be too fast to be seen by the naked eye. She is also capable of replicating an opponent's movements. This is why she was able to learn the Chidori so fast. However, her chakra reserves allow her to fire off Chidori three times before she would be completely exhausted of chakra (even better than Sasuke who can only manage to fire it off twice before succumbing to exhaustion). As she continued to train with the eye, she gained a second tomoe (during the second round) and a third tomoe (during the ). Mangekyō Sharingan Emiri awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan when she saw Takumi die in the joint exams held by the Hidden Sand. However, Takumi did not truly die as it was a puppet that he controlled from a long distance. Emiri reunites with Takumi but the deed has been done. Emiri's Mangekyō takes the shape of three tomoe with red centers situated at the locations where an equilateral triangle's vertices would be. These three tomoe are connected to each other by three more tomoe with the same origin as the first three. With her new ocular power, Emiri's perception ability improved by a huge margin. In her left eye, Emiri awakened the ability Amaterasu which allows her to ignite an inextinguishable fire at her eye's focal point. Emiri's right eye's ability is Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi which allows her to apply shape transformation to Amaterasu or extinguish it completely. As since she awakened the Mangekyō in both eyes, she gained a third ability, Susanoo, which allows her to call on an ethereal warrior to fight on her behalf. It took her a while and repeated attempts to build her Susanoo from a completely skeletal one to one with armor. However, after achieving a fully-armored Susanoo, Emiri would lose the light in her eyes after Team Abura temporarily teamed up with to attack the following . Upon returning to Takigakure, she and her sister traded eyes. As a result, Emiri gained an eternal light. As she would later find out, her Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan had which explained why after gaining the eye, her movements became more graceful. Senjutsu Emiri trained in the Phoenix Sage Mode at the same time that Shigure did. Strangely enough, she was more compatible with the phoenixes and learned how to channel Natural Energy faster than Shigure did. She would master Phoenix Sage Mode after just ten months of training, compared to the one year Shigure had to do. Emiri used Phoenix Release regularly until she awakened her Mangekyō Sharingan when she discovered that the silver fire of Phoenix Release was inferior to the flames of Amaterasu. She largely discontinued her usage of the silver flame but always knew to keep it in her arsenal. Intelligence Emiri is extremely intelligent, having beaten out Shigure on the written exam. TBA Part I Chūnin Exams Konoha Crush The End of the Sannin Interlude Enter! Aokigahara The Joint Chūnin Exams Round 1 Preliminaries Round 2 Interruptions Part II Investigations: The Akatsuki Deep-Seated Battle! Shigure v. Kakuzu Encounter: Itachi Uchiha Fated Battle Between Brothers Pain's Assault Five Kage Summit Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Birth of the Ten-Tails Jinchūriki Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Blank Period The Last New Era Category:DRAFT